2 Bad 2 Fall In Love, 2 Good 2 Fall In Love
by Storyteller567
Summary: Imagine you're the beautiful geeky new girl who just love music in every way that just moved to Miami, made lots of new friends, but have to do a music project with Miami's Hot Blond Bad Boy. LOTS OF AUSLLY!


** I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Ally's POV

Hi, the name's Allyson Marie Dawson, I'm 17 years old, but for those that are reading this you can call me Ally. I'm a music lover and songwriter but very shy to sing up on stage. I used to live in North Carolina, my Dad wanted to start his dream of owning a music store, so we moved to Miami. My Mom is currently in Africa, studying about gorillas. My Mod and Dad are divorced, but they still talk to each which is good, cause most couples don't really talk to each other when they break up.

Anyway, I'm in my car driving to my new school, Marino High School, I can already tell I'm going to be the talk of the school, since I'm the new kid I guess. I really miss North Carolina, I also miss my best friends, Cassidy and Elliot and Ethan.

I park my car, lock the door, walk into the school. As soon I take my first step, I can hear whispers and mumbles. I try to find the office, but because I'm new here, I'm kind of lost. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see a short curly-haired Latin girl.

"You're Allyson Marie Dawson, right?" she asked. "Yea, I am. But you can call me Ally." I replied.

She took out her hand, "Patricia De La Rosa, call me Trish, or else." I took her hand. " Anyway, you're looking for the office to get you're schedule right?" I nodded. "Come with me." And started walking, but I just couldn't feel right cause I was getting all these stares.

" Just ignore them, there just not really to getting pretty brunette transfers like you." Trish said. I was surprised to get a compliment really fast and its only 8:34a.m.

" You're really pretty yourself Trish." I said. " I like you, you're my best friend from now on ok?" I'm also surprised I gained a best friend already. I nodded. "Good."

"Here we are." We walked in the door. "You're name?" the lady at the front desk asked. " Allyson Marie Dawson." " Oh,yes." She gave me my schedule, I leave with Trish.

"What's you're schedule?" she asked. I showed it to her.

_Period 1: English – Mrs. Kennedy_

_Period 2: Math – Ms. Clarke_

_Period 3: Spanish – Mrs. Rodriguez_

_Period 4: Study Hall – Mr. O'Connor_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Music – Mr. Harmon_

_Period 6: Home Ec – Mrs. Green_

_Period 7: Science – Mr. Conley_

_Period 8: Art – Mrs. Wiseman_

"So we have the first 3 periods together, and also home ec and art." She said. " What's your schedule?" I asked, she showed me hers.

_Period 1: English – Mrs. Kennedy_

_Period 2: Math – Ms. Clarke_

_Period 3: Spanish – Mrs. Rodriguez_

_Period 4: Drama & Dance – Ms. Young_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Study Hall – Mr. O'Connor_

_Period 6: Home Ec – Mrs. Green_

_Period 7: History – Mr. Cooke_

_Period 8: Art – Mrs. Wiseman_

" You took history." I asked cause Trish doesn't seem like the girl who would take the subject. " What, it was that or Science." she answered. " Anyway, lets get to class before we are late." And with that, we started walking to English class. But for some reason, I can feel someone's eyes watching my every move, but I shake it off. Trish and I finally arrived at the door. I started walking in, but as soon as I did, every single pair of eyes were on me. The teacher, Mrs. Kennedy, said I will introduce myself to the class. But I was really nervous cause of my stage fright I think I was starting to melt, but luckily I have really good acting skills.

" Hi, my name's Allyson Dawson, but call me Ally. To be honest, I'm a totally nerd, but I really hope I get along with every single one of you, so yea, any questions you wanna ask me?" I asked to class. Almost every person raised their hands, I chose a boy with brown hair first.

" Are you single?" he asked and almost every guy dropped their hand maybe because they had the same question.

" Yea, I am single" I answered, but I'm not sure if that is what I really wanted, cause a lot of the guys in the class starting doing fist pumps in the air, starting high-fiving their friends and a few just started smirking like a creeper.

"Next question…." I said, cause I really don't want to stick on this subject. " Yea." Pointing to a girl with blond hair with red highlights. " What are you're hobbies?" she asked. " I love music, I play piano and a little guitar, I sing and I also do some songwriting." Then suddenly, everyone seemed to have eye-wided and some smirked including Trish. Then I notice some people looking at the back of the room, staring at a blond boy in a leather jacket, he was really cute, _WHAT!._ Then everybody started whispering, " _Austin's so lucky." " He always gets the girls." " I'll have to transfer in a music class" " I'll start taking guitar lessons to get her."_

" OK, why don't you start taking your seat Ally, next to Trish." Mrs Kennedy said. But then a guy with red hair stood up. " Yes, Dez?" Mrs Kennedy said. " I have a question for the new girl, have you seen a snapping turtle, the names Simon somewhere when you came in the building? Dez said. I shake my head. " Well, if you see him bring him to me please." I nodded. I took my seat next to Trish, Mrs Kennedy started the lesson. I started passing notes to Trish.

_Hey, Trish I have a question_

**_Shoot_**

_Who's the guy with blond hair?_

**_His name, Austin Moon, but if I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere near him_**

_Why?_

**_He's a total player, rumor has it he slept with half of the cheerleading team and once beat up the counter back of the football team, trust me he's trouble and I don't want you to get hurt in anyway_**

_That makes sense, thx 4 the info T._

**_Anytime_**

I heard the bell ring, time for math, yes! Hey, don't judge me. I started walking but I accidentally got bumped into someone, the someone was the Austin Moon. I was about to say sorry, but he suddenly just smiled at me and said ' Don't worry about it' which was weird.

I walked into my math class with Trish and I introduce myself again in the class, same questions but different people. The only person I recognize is Austin Moon I found myself being drawn to him. I think he realized I was looking at him cause he starting smirking, and I starting looking down on the floor, blushing.

Time passed, at lunch I met some of Trish's friends, Brooke Summers, the geeky former cheerleader who didn't sleep with Austin and is totally obsessed with scrap booking right now, Kira Starr, the super rich girl who's Dad owns Starr Records but is actually really nice, I really should talk to her Dad and she also dated Austin in the past but he dumped her, and finally Dallas Centineo, the cute basketball star who isn't obsessed with popularity like the people on TV, and is actually a friend of Austin right now and is dating Brooke too.

Lunch passed, finally the time for my favorite class of all time: MUSIC!

When I walked into the classroom the first thing I see is Austin, not even the teacher is here. I take a seat and started writing down on my songwriting diary.

_January 12, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything in Miami is going great so far, I met Trish who become my best friend within 3 minutes then I met Brooke, Kira, and Dallas. Their really fun to hang out with. And for some reason, I'm feeling something weird going on for someone, his name is Austin Moon, just whenever I'm near him. Just for some reason, I think he is going to turn my whole world around. Well, I should stop writing class starts in 5 minutes. Bye!_

_Love, Ally_

"You feel something weird whenever you're around me…" a voice behind me said. I screamed. Then I hear laughing. I turn around to see that it was Austin. I started blushing, I think I started to look like a cherry. I started to playfully smack him. _Dang it! He's macular! _

" Why, thank you." I hear him say. " I said out loud didn't I." "Yea"

I rolled my eyes, then all of a sudden we started play fighting, running around, laughing and then I hear someone clearing their throat, I turn around to see Mr. Harmon, the music teacher, and students behind him. The students smirked while Mr. Harmon is giving us a warning look. I quickly back to sit in my seat while Austin, just takes his time to get to his. And after that an introduction and a lesson.

" Today class I'm assigning a project" everyone groans, except for Austin and I. " You're going to be paired up boy/girl and one of you are going to sing a song while the other write the song," more groans, " And which ever pair gets the best grade gets a week off from school…." Everyone cheers, " But I'll be choosing the pairs." Everyone groans again. " I already chose the pairs, so come to see who you're with and get started this project is due in 2 weeks, you are also welcome to do a duet if you like." And with that, Mr. Harmon goes to his desk but not before posting the pairs up. Almost everyone started rushing to the posting board.

_Performance Singing/Songwriting Project 2013_

**_1. Aston & Bailey_**

**_2. Cole & Deanna_**

**_3. Edwin & Fiona_**

**_4. Gabrielle & Hades_**

**_5. Ivy & Justin_**

**_6. Lola & Kevin_**

**_7. Mike & Nina_**

**_8. Olivia & Peter_**

**_9. Quinn & Riley_**

**_10. Austin & Ally_**

**_11. Stella & Tyler_**

**_12. Victor & Zoe_**

You have got to be kidding me right! Now Austin & I have to work together on a project now the subject has to be music my favorite. I suddenly feel a arm around my shoulders and it just so happens to be Austin, great. Sense the sarcasm.

" Will work on it tomorrow at my place ok?" he said, but before I can answer, he walks away. Well, this is going to be an interesting year.

Time flied really fast, and soon it was the end of the day, but I couldn't stop thinking about Austin. I went to my locker, turns out Austin's locker is right next to me, he was talking to that Dez guy then walked away. I said goodbye to Trish and the others and started driving to my Dad's new music store at the Mall of Miami.

When I opened the door to the store, I was really surprised to see how busy it was. " Oh, hey Honey." My Dad said. I waved at him. " So, how was you're first day at school?" " It was really interesting Dad, really interesting." I wanted to talk more about but I couldn't cause I still was thinking about a certain blond bad boy.

**so that was chapter 1**


End file.
